kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Green Requiem
|image2= |tab2=Sprite |image3= |tab3=KHUx |type=Emblem Heartless |spec=Heartless |charworld1=Traverse Town |charworld2=Agrabah |charworld3=Monstro |charworld4=Deep Jungle |charworld5=Hollow Bastion |charworld6=Kasteel van drome |charworld7=Enchanted Dominion |charworld8=Niceland |game1=Kingdom Hearts |game2=Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |game3=Kingdom Hearts coded |game4=Kingdom Hearts Union χ |s1=Red Nocturne |s2=Blue Rhapsody |s3=Yellow Opera |s4=Black Ballade |s5=Silver Rock |s6=Emerald Blues |s7=Crimson Jazz |s8=Spring Metal |s9=Scarlet Tango |s10=Grey Caprice |s11=Striped Aria |s12=Sapphire Elegy |s13=Pink Concerto |s14=Turquoise March |s15=Emerald Serenade |s16=Violet Waltz |s17=Wicked Watermelon |s18=Large Watermelon |s19=Huge Watermelon |s20=Festive Fireworks |s21=Large Fireworks |s22=Huge Fireworks |s23=Jack O' Lantern |s24=Round Rice Cake |s25=Large Rice Cake |s26=Bitter Macaron |s27=Mighty Macaron |s28=Swaying Spook |s29=Wandering Spook |s30=Emerald Sonata |s31=Vermilion Samba |s32=Marine Rumba |s33=Gold Beat |s34=Malachite Bolero |journalKH=Spellcasting Heartless. They heal themselves and other Heartless with Cure. They are slow-moving, but hover high in the air and absorb most magic attacks. |journalSS=A magic-wielding Heartless that drifts through the air. It doesn't attack, but it can cast Cure to heal other Heartless. The Green Requiem is slow, but is healed by basic elemental magic, making it tough to squash. |journalCOD=Spell-slinging Heartless that drift in midair, ready to cast Cure magic if one of their cohorts' HP drifts into the red. They can heal themselves, too, and will try to flee if you attack them. Good thing they don't have much HP. |KHHP1=15 |KHHP2=60 |KHATK1=14 |KHATK2=31 |KHDEF1=12 |KHDEF2=20 |KHMP1=14 |KHMP2=48 |KHEXP1=4 |KHEXP2=120 |KHweapon=x1.0 |KHfire=Absorb |KHbliz=Absorb |KHthun=Absorb |KHgrav=x1.0x0.8 nadat Kairi gered het. |KHstop=x1.0x0.6 nadat Kairi gered het. |KHko=x1.0 |KHother=x1.0 |KHreward=(1) HP Ball x4 (2) MP Ball x1, (15) MP Ball x1 Ether (8%) , Bright Shard (12%) , Protera Chain (1%) Beloon in die Final Mix weergawe: (1) HP Ball x4 (2) MP Ball x1, (15) MP Ball x1 Ether (4%), Bright Shard (10%), Protera Chain (0.5%) |KHworld=Traverse Town, Agrabah, Monstro, Deep Jungle, Hollow Bastion |KHcup1=Phil Cup |KHseed11=8 |KHteam11=Monkey & Magic |KHnum11=2 |KHseed12=3 |KHteam12=Indomitable |KHnum12=6 |KHcup2=Pegasus Cup |KHseed21=6 |KHteam21=Pots & Bolts |KHnum21=3 |KHcup3=Hades Cup |KHseed31=36 |KHteam31=Mad Fungus |KHnum31=4 |KHseed32=34 |KHteam32=Optical Trick |KHnum32=4 |COMHP2=44 |COMAP2=3 |COMEXP2=8 |COMHP3=48 |COMAP3=4 |COMEXP3=12 |COMHP4=52 |COMAP4=4 |COMEXP4=17 |COMHP5=56 |COMAP5=5 |COMEXP5=21 |COM6=s |COMHP6=60 |COMAP6=6 |COMEXP6=26 |COM12=r |COMHP12=128 |COMAP12=9 |COMEXP12=86 |COMHP13=136 |COMAP13=9 |COMEXP13=93 |COMphys=x1.0 |COMfire=Absorb |COMbliz=Absorb |COMthun=Absorb |COMneut=x1.0 |COMgrav=x1.0 |COMstun=x1.0 |COMstop=x1.0 |COMwarp=x1.0 |COMbind=x1.0 |COMconf=x1.0 |COMterr=x1.0 |COMmagn=x1.0 |COMfree=x1.0 |ability=Cure Boost |desc=Increases the potency of Cure abilities. |duration=1 reload |CP=20 |value=1, 2, 4 |duel=3 |time=4 |COMworld=Agrabah, Monstro, Castle Oblivion }} Die Green Requiem (in Afrikaans: Groen Requiem) is 'n Embleem Hartloos wat in Kingdom Hearts bekendgestel is. Voorkoms 'N Green Requiem het 'n gladde, koniese, groen lyf en het 'n hartlose embleem op sy bors aangeblaas. Die bokant van sy liggaam flikker uitwaarts en vorm 'n gekartelde "kraag" onder die Heartless se bolvormige swart kop. Dit dra ook 'n koniese, oranje hoed met 'n gekneusde rand en 'n dun, gekrulde punt. Net soos baie hartlose, die Green Requiem het helder geel oë. Die oënskynlik nuttelose dun voete het drie klein, dun tone. Soos ander hartloose van sy familie, verwys die naam van die Green Requiem na 'n kleur—in hierdie geval groen—en 'n musieknaam—in hierdie geval, 'n requiem, 'n stuk musiek saamgestel om 'n dooie persoon te vereer. Dit is gepas, gegewe die Green Requiem se vermoë om ander Heartless te genees. Strategie 'N Goeie manier om Green Requiem te verslaan, is om High Jump en Aerial Sweep toe te rus, dan spring en aanval. Dit is ook belangrik om daarop te let dat hulle absorbeer al magie uitspel. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, moenie aanval kaarte met passiewe elemente, soos Lionheart en Photon Debugger toerus nie, aangesien die gebruik van hierdie kaarte om 'n Green Requiem aan te val, dit sal genees. In Kingdom Hearts kan addisionele Tech Points verdien word deur Gravity Magic te gooi.Voordat Kairi se redding, vir die gebruik van Gravity magic, 2 Tech Points verdien kan word in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix.Na Kairi se redding, vir die gebruik van Gravity magic, kan 9 Tech Points verdien word in Kingdom Hearts. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts coded enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Union χ enemies Kategorie:Phil Cup Kategorie:Pegasus Cup Kategorie:Hades Cup